False Identities
by NezYu
Summary: Identities, each and everyone, just a mask covering what you are hiding inside, underneath the layers of emotions and those false Identities, but even then, is every thing always as it seems? When Deak takes over Lavi who knows what he will do to Yu-chan, Or can Lavi bring himself to push away his dark persona once again? "Within" Redone.


**Note- why hello my versifier and just so you know, this is going to be a remake of my story Within, This time it will be called False Identities, so enjoy the better quality! Oh god it's almost 3 am! Dude...**

**Lavi- NezYu-chan doesn't own D-gray man or it's characters!~ **

* * *

False Identities Chapter one

Bump in the Night

Deep in the corridors of the black order, there sat the apprentice bookman, or junior as some would like to call him, his green and black bandana hung loosely around his neck, framed by his crimson red hair that was down over his neck, his midnight black eye patch still secure on his right eye.

The red-haired exorcist was sitting in the corner of the black order's library reading a stack of books that bookman told him to read, after all he was too be the next bookman, so it was the natural thing for him to be in a library.

It was already very close to midnight, outside the moon and stars could be seen clearly as the sky reached as dark as it could get, but alas, the poor junior bookman wasn't even half way done with the huge stack of novels, how could bookman expect him to read that many books in one night?!

Throughout the empty room his sleepy yawn could be heard, though he was desperately trying to stay awake, normally, in order to finish and read through each book thoroughly, it would take him three to four days.

But if he didn't have these books read by morning bookman wasn't going to let him off lightly, he would most likely get kicked in the head again and he wouldn't be able to see his precious Yu-chan.

This was no simple or easy task, in fact it was far from it, and to Lavi, falling into his temptations at this time didn't sound to bad, even if he had to deal with the old panda, his lack of sleep helped him with the answer to this situation.

Yet the flame haired boy tried his best to keep his eyes open, though even when he did read a page, he forgot what had happened only a few moments later. His slowly closing eyes made his task impossible.

The next thing he knew, he felt utter drowsiness, as the usually cheerful eighteen-year-old fell into a deep slumber.

Kanda's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A slight noise sounded softly through the orders halls, a sound that wouldn't wake up anyone accept for Kanda who was always alert. '_What the hell!?' _I thought angrily at whatever had disturbed my dosing.

As quick as a black panther, I stood up, then preceded to walk over to my shelf and grab my black and silver exorcist coat, quickly throwing it over the nightclothes I was currently wearing.

The next thing I did was, of course, grab mugen, even though it looked light I wasn't going to be going back to sleep, I promise that the culprit will get fairly acquaintance with my katana, mugen.

Then I exited out of my room door, not rushing in getting to my prey. '_Whoever that woke me up will wish they never came to the order, it was most likely that damn retarded rabbit' _I thought in rage.

But it was best to go slowly for now, to make whoever did it feel secure and safe. Though they were far from it.

I went down the empty corridors, trying to pin point exactly where the noise had sounded, then I heard another bam at a door I had just passed, it looks like it was best that I didn't go back to sleep, I would have just gotten woken up again anyway.

At that sound, I suddenly stopped at the black door with silver latches and knob. '_Of course it's the fucking library,' _and of course, whoever would be the only one in the library at this time?

I was about to barge in ask what the hell the baka usagi was doing at fucking three o'clock in the damn morning, and run him through with mugen, until I heard another thump, making me freeze, then someone's voice in addition to Lavi's.

As curious as I was about the whole situation, I then opened the door a bit, just enough to go unnoticed by the two, and to see clearly inside the room.

And of course, I opened the door to see bookman and who would have guessed, the idiot rabbit. " You idiot! Did I not say to have read these books by this morning! Not only do I come in here to see that most of them are not read yet, I find you sleeping when you are supposed to be reading!"

At first the bookman apprentice was surprised at the old man's hash words and was in confusion at how he fell asleep in the first place, but then I saw his confusion was replaced by irritation.

I really think I shouldn't be getting involved with this…but every time I would try to leave, something else would grab my attention.

"And what have you been doing anyway while I was stuck here reading these awful books!?" The younger male accused at the older.

"I doubt you were doing your job either you panda! You'll most likely die and be replaced soon anyway." Lavi said back to bookman, being a little more snappish than usual because of the lack of sleep.

Bookman then proceeded to kick Lavi in the face yet again, making him fly into the wall, and make yet another smashing noise. Clearly showing what had made the earlier noises too.

All bookman said was "Stop calling me old you useless apprentice! I will never let someone as irresponsible as you take over my place!"

The fact that bookman never gave him the benefit of the doubt and never let him rest, made a small feeling of rage gather in his mind, not wanting to deal with his master anymore, the baka usagi then quickly ran for the door and ripped it open.

Lavi's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'_That crusty old panda all he ever has me do is read and read and read, I haven't even been sent on a mission in months! Its as if Komui and gramps are working against me, and what's worse is that I haven't been sent on a mission with Yu-chan in forever!' _I thought in disappointment and anger as I opened the door to head out of the library.

Then the said blue, pony-tailed man in thought was right there in front of me, though his usual high ponytail was now low and resting over one shoulder.

Yu's face held surprise at the sudden opening of the door, and just stood there staring, not knowing if he should kill the red haired right now, or just wait until he got more sleep

. "EH? YU-CHAN! "I yelled as a leapt onto him in an excited movement, he snapped out of shock and thought at the sudden assault, only resulting in him getting tackled over by me.

Making us land in a very compromising position, after all, in what times is there positions ever not compromising? That seemed to make him very flustered and angry at the same time, very interesting indeed.

"Why konichiwa Yu-chan, this is quite a… _delicate_ situation isn't it?" I said slyly and softly, as I looked down at the still blushing samurai, 'so cute'

I quickly thought of the outcome of this action, but since Yu hadn't moved right away it would still be worth it to tease him, even if he killed me after, even if I die, it will be forever written on my tombstone that one moody samurai, Kanda Yu, aka Yu-chan, murdered me.

**'You know you want more than just to tease him, look at him, all flustered and vulnerable, trapped by our body'** Deak said deep in the back of my head. (Remember who Deak is? If not look it up before reading further)

'_Don't you dare do anything! It may be tempting but I don't want to have to force anything onto him!' _I thought in protest, but Deak took control over my body,

** 'if you wont make any move then I will'** Deak said, he then started to lean in and looked into the still shocked Kanda eyes, but we heard a forced cough, and looked up to see a jealous Allen looking very awkward about mine and Yu's position. Oh shit.

Allen's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was just walking down to the kitchen to ask Jerry to make me some dango for a snack, but then I heard a loud yell "YU-CHAN!"'_Lavi again'_, but the rabbit was calling for 'Yu-chan' or Kanda, _'does that mean Kanda is over there too?'_

At that thought I rushed down the hallway, not to fast though, or that would have drawn some suspicion, it seemed as if both exorcists/One apprentice bookman, were in the library corridor, I assumed they would be fighting again.

But I soon stopped abruptly at the scene before me, crushing all of my scenarios, proving every last one of them wrong. Th-that, that sight…an overly excited Lavi was straddling an obviously flustered Kanda,

Kanda. Kanda Yu. Flustered. Those two should never, _ever _be in the same sentence. That's like putting a rabbit into a shark filled aquarium!

'_W-what? What is h-he doing to my Kanda!?' _I didn't know when I started thinking of him as my Kanda and I don't know when I started liking him, but this was just too much, way too much for my mind to stay sane.

_'I knew Lavi liked him too but I didn't think he was brave enough to make a move before me!' _I thought in despair as I notice Kanda wasn't resisting, I swear, he will be the death of me, quite literally.

_' M-maybe he's just too S-shocked...' _I thought with hope. I watched as suddenly the red haired exorcist leaned down, going too close to the other male's face than I would have liked.

In my moment of panic I let out a fake cough to alert them, '_success!'_ I thought, both the red and blue haired exorcists must have heard me because they both looked up rather quickly.

Either out of embarrassment or anger, most likely embarrassment, muhahaha, Kanda was able to shove the red rabbit off of him, since the other was too focused on me, the new arriver.

Kanda's POV

I quickly got out of my shocked state and soon started to panic' _the moyashi?! Why the hell is the damn sprout here anyways, shouldn't everyone be asleep by now!?' _I thought in both rage and surprise, and then I realized how the baka usagi and me looked in our currant state,

Oh Fuck. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, this couldn't be happening, why must everything bad always happen to me?! It's like the whole world is against me.

Before I made an action to move I looked into the bean's gray eyes and noticed a look of disbelief, but I missed the twinge of seething jealousy, then I realized that I hadn't been resisting the rabbit in my state of paralysis, _'that baka Moyashi got the wrong fucking idea!' _I thought quickly, and I shoved the other red haired man away from me.

I then got up as quick as I could and ran down the hall trying to get to my room and get away from those idiots as quick as possible, '_run, run, run, run!' _Those weremy first instincts, and of course, I went with them

I ran and I ran until I finally recognized my room, a door that was pure black with no other details, I think they may have done that on purpose, but that wasn't important right now!

But then I looked at the door next to mine, a black door with white and red designs around its edges, I really do think they personalized each person's door.

_'Damn it! Why did they have to put the fucking bean sprout's room right next to mine!'_ I thought in misery, just thinking about having to deal with the sprouts damn mocking and teasing about that baka usagi and myself!

God damn it! He is probably going to ask me a million questions, why? Why do I get stuck in these situations?

I was so deeply in my thoughts that I didn't notice a _very _familiar, gloved red hand grab me and pull me in. I was again caught off guard,_ 'the fuck is wrong with me today?!'_

Allen's POV

After Kanda stood up and sprinted away, Lavi shot up, for some reason his eyes held relief. The red rabbit then tried to explain how it was a misunderstanding and all, but I was deaf to most of his words, or anything he could say,

"Hey moyashi...it wasn't what it looked like...I mean there-..." but I didn't listen; I didn't want to hear any more excuses. So I cut just him off mid sentence, as my fresh adrenaline pumped through my veins.

_'How could that not be what it looked like? Lavi was obviously about to kiss Kanda before I interrupted! I cant let this happen, I need to go after Kanda!' _I thought most certainly, as I sped off after him, leaving a very confused rabbit alone, at the door of the library.

'_It looks like he is going to his room, luckily for me my room is right next to his' _I thought sinisterly, as he stopped and stared at out doors '_I wonder what's going on in his mind'_ after all, Kanda was a very interesting thing of beauty.

I wasn't going to worry about that anyway, right now I had something to do, something that had been plaguing my mind since I first met him.

I slowly and quietly snuck up behind him, and out of pure bravery I reached out and quickly snatched up _My _Kanda. To add to that, I activated my innocence, just in case, with this making me stronger than him, I then opened my door and pushed him into my room.

'_Kanda is mine and only mine, I'll make sure that rabbit and he himself, knows it too' _I thought as I slammed the door closed behind us.

* * *

Me- So... how do you guys think about the remake..?

Kanda- Well, in the other one you made me sound like a furious idiot, so i guess this one is a bit better.

Lavi- It's basically the same plot line, just with better descriptions, and i think you made me more in character in this one than the other one. So yay~

Allen- What is with you and torturing Kanda?

Me- It's just because i love him! I'm just one of those fujoshi who like to torture their favorite characters~

Lavi- My god, i am not looking foward to what she writes about Deak...

Me- Muhahaha

Allen- Wait. So your telling me that there will be Kanda torture, both emotionally and physically?

Me- Yep~

Allen- I love you! Sounds like the best story ever!

Lavi- More of that Allen's dark side...

Me- oh~ just wait until next chapter~


End file.
